


Ultrasound

by NB_Cecil



Series: Six Months Off T [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecilos Fluff, Cecilos are going to be dads, Fluff, Night Vale is weird, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Cecil, Other, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, all Carloses are trans Carloses, all fluff no angst, mention of spiders, trans!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Carlos is pregnant.





	Ultrasound

Cecil spots the spider on the ultrasound first and Carlos initially thinks Cecil is moving the probe too fast and it's making the image blur, but no, it's definitely a spider. _In his body. A spider_.

 _Somehow this ridiculous, beautiful, wonderful_ human—at _least_ _until this point, he'd thought Cecil was human—has impregnated him with a spider. And wait... is that a_ tail?

"Look at the cute kitty. Who's a cute kitty-cat? _Yes, you are!_ You're the cute kitty-cat," Coos Cecil, stroking the screen and making kissing noises.

 _No. Just no. This can't be a kitten_. At least the mass around the third heartbeat looks human-shaped. _Please let it be human, please_.

Carlos has never heard Cecil speak about his father. He doesn't speak about his mom much either. Just a few times, mostly on the radio, but he's never talked about his father and Carlos never asked. _But Abby? Abby is Cecil's sister and she's surely human. So is Janice, right?_ Right...? _Cecil though, he appears human. Really, really human. Apart from the third eye, but isn't that just a Night Vale peculiarity?_

"Cece, are you—y'know—human... like, one hundred percent?"

"Of course!"

"And Abby and Janice and your mom? They are—she was—I mean, all human? Like, _fully_ human?"

"Sure."

"Um, your father—?"

 "Oh, he was a piranha."

" _What?_ "

"A piranha, y'know, the fish?" Carlos stares. "Well, he was a piranha most of the time but sometimes he was human... _ish_."

"Oh... Wait, is this why there's a spider gestating inside me? In my fucking uterus? _In my uterus_? A spider?"

"Well, you know how these things go," Cecil waves a hand dismissively, "But we're having a kitten and a spider and a baby!" he squeaks excitedly, "And _ooooh_ they're so cute, so cute, so cu—"

 " _Cecil!_ We're having a _kitten_ , a _spider_ and a— _please_ let that be a _baby_ —this is not _cute_. It's not _normal_. It's _fucking weird_ and they're _inside_ me and— _What the actual fuck, Cece_?"

"Oh. You're upset?" Cecil's expression turns to worry, "But... we wanted this so much? _You_ wanted it...?

"Yeah," The scientist's shoulders sag, " _I_ wanted a _baby_. A _human_ baby. I thought you did too. I thought the _human_ part went without saying."

"Oh, I didn't realise it was species-specific." Cecil looks away guiltily.  
"Shit. _You_ had some _control_ over—" Carlos fumbles for words, "—Over _what_ we conceived?"

Carlos hadn't screened the embryos very thoroughly before implanting them. He'd only screened for genetic markers that would make the embryo unlikely to implant in his uterus or the foetus not carry to term. But even if he _had_ done more tests, he'd never have thought to check the genome was actually _human_.

"Um, yeah... that's how it works, y'know?"

Carlos stares in disbelief. Then, "No, I don't know at all how this works, Cece," Laughing, he pulls Cecil into a hug, "But we'll make it work. It'll work somehow and, oh god, I really _am_ having a baby—" He pauses, "—And a spider and a... kitten?"

"Yes, you are." Cecil beams.

"Cece," Carlos asks, "This thing with your dad being a piranha, is this um... y'know, where this _Jaws_ slash fic hobby of your comes from?"

" _What?_ " Cecil look incredulous. "Jaws is a _shark_ , Carlos. _A shark_!" He snorts. "A shark... that'd be ridiculous! That's why it's _fan fiction_!" He chuckles.

_And yet having a piranha for a dad is totally normal... right yeah, of course it is..._

Carlos shakes his head and hugs Cecil closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a very silly sequel to the unresolved angst and sadness of _Six Months off T_ where everything is ok again. I hope this meets expectations for both silliness and okness.


End file.
